1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet screwdriver with an accelerating structure, and more particularly to one equipped with a ratchet seat and a solar gear system to facilitate operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional screwdriver is used to tighten or loosen fasteners, such as screws or nuts. However, the conventional screwdriver is unable to provide abilities of acceleration and orientation.
Taiwanese Patent Published No. 533956 disclosed a rotating structure for a precise screwdriver, which provides an accelerating function. But, it is unable to provide the accuracy and the convenience of operation.
The above-mentioned patent has some shortcomings, such as:                1. A solar gear structure can only increase the speed of tool, which is unable to change direction and locate its position.        2. A lack of locating device will cause an inverse operation and decrease the speed.        
Another Taiwanese Patent Published No. M263195 disclosed a screwdriver having a locating structure. However, it lacks of lower torque, high revolution output, neither does it has the convenience of operation concept, other than the above shortcomings, it is able to control deviation without the locating means, thus the invention applies a high torque input to a lower torque requirement, which consumes a lot of energy.
Although all of the above-mentioned screwdrivers are able to meet the basic requirements, as to tighten or loosen a screw/nut, however, in consideration of functionality, economy and convenience, more over to the production line, there still exists much space to be filled.